


Headcanons in a Story

by HotterTrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akane and Teruteru do mukbangs, Everyone loves Yasuhiros mom, Father Figure Nekomaru, Hiroko is sleeping with Kiyotakas father, Honestly theres a lot, Kotoko and Kazuichi are siblings, Leon is in a threeway relationship with Mondo and Yasuhiro, Leon works at claires, Masaru is his son, Monaca isnt in the woh, Nekomaru might be overly friendly with everyone, Other, Yasuhiro and Kiyotaka are step brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotterTrash/pseuds/HotterTrash
Summary: Leon helps Masaru escape is unfortunate household, where he gladly gets taken in by Nekomaru. Their friends have various occupations and its just a bundle of fun!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Headcanons in a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! My first big story!   
> Please be careful since Masaru's abuse occasionally gets mentioned, and I apologise if the tags were misleading but I promise everyone makes an appearance!c

Leon parked outside the driveway of a small run down home on the outskirts of town, he had been lucky to convince Masaru's father that Masaru needed to go to a school summer camp. He knew about Masaru's living conditions, yet he just couldn't do anything about it. So what he did do was take him elsewhere as much as possible, specifically to Masaru's favourite father figure, Nekomaru Nidai.  
Masaru had first met the Ultimate Team Manager when the man himself had a break, he chose to go manage the teams of younger schools and that was when Masaru found his favourite adult. He had managed to be empowering, convincing and got them to win! Which was a win win to the boy.  
The Team Manager then started showing up to Masaru's soccer matches that he didn't even have to coach for. And out of pure habit, Leon just started taking both of them out together which blossomed into a lovely father/son dynamic.

Leon snapped out of his thought as he heard the tap tap of little child feet running towards his car, glancing out his window to see Masaru running his way.  
"Come on, champ, get in!" Leon chuckled, "I got your booster seat all sorted in the front. Are you ready for the best holiday of your life with Nidai?"  
"I sure am!" Masaru cheered, tossing his two backpacks into the backseat before climbing into his seat, doing his seat belt and swinging his legs excitedly. The boy leant forward to play around with the radio until he found a good rock track, Leon starting to drive off into the big town.

The moment Leon pulled up to Nekomarus oddly small bungalow, Masaru had taken off and ran to the front door to toss himself at the man who'd been waiting on the steps.  
"Aha! There's my boy!" Nekomaru cheered loudly in his usually booming voice, lifting Masaru up as if it was nothing and hugging him gently.  
"Nekomaru!" He whined playfully, yet hugging back, "Your crushing me-" It was a little joke of theirs, because once Leon had tried to copy Nekomaru and had ended up crushing Masaru. Yet Masaru lived to tell the tale and Nekomaru never lived it down.

"You ready for a super awesome holiday with yours truly!?"  
"I sure am!"  
Both boys were filled with enthusiasm, and then there was Leon. Who had just walked over with Masaru's bags and his own wallet.  
"Why don't ya go in the kitchen and eat some of the snacks I made for you, huh? Leon and I gotta sort something out."  
Nekomaru didn't say things like 'we've got adult things to discuss' since he was aware how it made Masaru jealous. So instead he said honest things like 'Leon and I have to talk' to avoid frustrating his favourite little student.  
So as Masaru was put down, he gladly went inside and went to help himself to some of Coach Nekomarus wonderful cookies.

"So Leon?"  
"How much do ya want to cover the food and stuff?"  
And Nekomaru burst into laughter, "Your a funny lil man! Yaknow that?"  
"H-Hey don't laugh!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He wasn't really, "You don't need to pay me, I gladly take and care for this little star! Keep your money and take yourself somewhere nice, okay?"  
"Haha..yeah, thanks dude. I would say I owe you one but you seem keen anyways."  
"Alright! Take care, Kuwata!" Nekomaru said, jogging it over to Leon's car and opening the door for him.  
"Aren't you a charmer?" Leon joked, taking his time in waltzing over and getting in the car, "I'll pick him up in a few weeks and then we can continue our usual routine of feeding him after school and dropping him home, eh?"  
"Sounds like a plan!" Nekomaru shut the door and moved back to his house, waving Leon goodbye as he watched the others flashy car drive off.

Nekomaru stepped inside, shutting the door beside him and taking a cookie from the tray on his dining table.  
"So Masaru, any ideas on what ya wanna do tonight! It's gotta be special to celebrate your arrival!"  
Masaru thought, "I wanna go to a park and get ice cream, that's what I wanna do!" He exclaimed with a mouthful of cookie, spitting crumbs everywhere.  
"I'll take ya out then, we can go to a park and how about we get dinner than ice cream?" He suggested, knowing he'd have to clean up later now.  
"Yeah yeah!" Masaru liked the idea of that, "I can show you everything I've learnt in my classes if you bring a ball!"  
"Oh I wouldn't wanna miss out on my PE champs performance, I'll make sure to bring a proper soccer ball too!"  
"Thanks Nekomaru! The school doesn't like it when we use their professional balls, says their for the big kids!"  
"Ah well, maybe they just don't want ya to get hurt?"  
"But I won't get hurt! I'm the Lil Ultimate PE!"  
Nekomaru had to hold in a laugh as he ruffled the others hair, "Alright, how about you go get ya boots and jacket on and we'll head out." He suggested, of course not wanting to command the other around. He knew Masaru worked better with suggestions.

Masaru trotted off excitedly to go put his soccer boots on, and Nekomaru put his tracksuit jacket on, grabbed a nice and pumped soccer ball and made his way to the doorway where Masaru was struggling to get his arm in the sleeve of his jacket.  
"Hold this!" He placed the ball into Masarus already sleeved arm, and helped unravel the other side of the jacket, guiding the boys arm in and and helping him zip up. Before Nekomaru could retrieve the ball, Masaru held it close to himself.  
"Can I hold it, Coach Nekomaru?!"  
"Of course! Just don't drop it or anything." He advised.

After helping Masaru tie up his soccer boots, he opened the door and the boy ran out holding his ball. Nekomaru took his time to follow and shut the door properly behind them.  
"I'll race ya!" Masaru said before running off in a fit of giggles, Nekomaru calmly jogging behind so he could keep his heart rate down and let Masaru win, it was a way they'd both win.

Masaru halted at the gate of the park, "I won, nekomaru! I won!" He said, not bragging but just letting the other know.  
"Ya sure did champ!" Nekomaru chuckled, opening the gate and wheezing a bit, "I'm gonna sit on the bench, you show me your skills!" He said happily, helping himself to a seat on the bench that was ever so slightly too small for him.

Masaru grinned as he dropped the ball, tossing his jacket on the floor which  
Nekomaru leant forward and picked up to keep clean, and suddenly booted it into the air. It soared up and up and up until it almost couldn't be seen, what do you expect, he's the Lil Ultimate PE. Nekomarus neck craned up to watch the ball as far as he could.  
"Now that's an excellent shot!"  
"I-Its not over yet!" Masaru huffed, not grumpy but already tired from that one kick. As the ball soared down, Masaru dramatically spun to kick it away. Of course it went well, too well. It soared over the parks fence and into the distance, soon to be accompanied by shattering glass and some angry yelling. Nekomaru looked at the mildly concerned for his consequences Masaru and spoke in a more serious tone :  
"If anyone asks. We have nothing to do with that ball, now I'm gonna push you on the swing!"

Masaru run over the mud to get on the swing, climbing onto it eagerly and looking back to see Nekomaru approach and hold the back of the swings seat, lifting it up before heaving it forward. Masaru swung high, for an average parent it would take a good build up to reach that point yet the boy had never had to wait. Nekomaru did everything quick and confidently for him. Masaru giggled, swinging his legs for the extra momentum as he went high up, almost above the actual swing.  
"Higher nekomaru! Higher!"  
And Nekomaru couldn't say no, pushing the swing forward higher which was when it all went a bit pear shaped and upside down.  
Masaru flew off the front of the swing, his palms haven gotten sweaty and loosing grip. He squealed as he flew through the air, only to be caught in the large arms of Nekomaru. Nekomaru had jolted forward and ran, his heart racing at the very thought of his boy getting hurt on the swings because of him. It was just lucky Nekomaru had made it in time, now clutching Masaru close and panting softly, all the adrenaline and shock to his heart having made him go wheezy.

"Again! Again, Nekomaru!" Masaru cheered, now showing how he found the whole ordeal fun. Nekomaru coughed a bit before shrugging,  
"We'll have to see, it's a very dangerous activity."  
"I'm a very dangerous boy!"  
"I see, still, Coach Nekomaru has to take it easy."  
"Then...seesaw?!"

Before Nekomaru even knew it, he had been dragged over to a seesaw which Masaru seemed excited for. Masaru sat on the seesaw, his little child legs barely touching the floor, his side flung up the moment Nekomarus large mass was seated on the other side. There was a dramatic height and weight difference between the two, so Nekomaru held his side up more with his legs.  
"Now, you ready? I don't want ya falling off because I won't be there to catch you."  
"Im ready! I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready! Please just jump!"  
Nekomaru chuckled at his boys eagerness, gently stretching his legs out which made Masarus end go up, and then he crouched them back down. He continued to do this, seeing the great big grin that spread across Masarus face as they went up and down each time. That big grin turned to giggles as Nekomaru made funny sounds each time he crouched down, whether it was a fart sound or just a generic funny sound effect. If you couldn't tell, he's a great father figure.  
When the time came, Nekomaru eventually made their levels equal and waited for Masaru to calm down before saying what he intended to say.  
"You ready to go get some food to replenish all this lost energy?"  
Energy. The last thing the boy needs.  
"Yes yes! 

Nekomaru watched Masaru run out the park after climbing down, luckily he knew to wait outside the gate whilst Nekomaru grabbed his jacket and followed him out.  
"Can we get the fancy chicken strips at that one place!"  
"Sure, goes well with our plans too cause there's an ice cream place right outside!" Nekomaru chuckled.  
After a few minutes of walking, Masaru whined and tugged Nekomarus jacket.  
"Nekomaruuuu, my legs are tired." They both knew that wasn't true, Masaru just wanted to be held, and who was Nekomaru to say no? So up Masaru went, now being held by Nekomaru as they continued their walk.

"You want the usual chicken strips, right?"  
"Mhm!"  
"Got it."

Nekomaru went into the small diner, run by the Hanamura family. He set Masaru down at the table before glancing to the counter where Mrs. Hanamura could be seen cooking.  
"Nidai? There you are, yknow I was startin' to get worried about you." She said playfully, wiping her hands and tending to the till.  
"Ah well yknow, only get the little one every now and then!"  
"Its sweet how much you care bout him, just like me and my little Teru," She said fondly, "Anyways, the usual gentleman?"  
Masaru nodded from his table, "Yes please, miss!"  
"Such a charming man, you teach him to be just like you, Nidai," She chuckled, starting to get the milkshake blender going, "Why don't you go take a seat?"  
"Oh no, Mrs. Hanamura, I couldn't do that. I know you and your dizzy spells get warm in this kitchen, so allow me to carry the stuff back once your done."  
"Well aren't you thoughtful?"

Mrs. Hanamura started working on a grand plate of crispy chicken strips, along with two glasses of cola for Nekomaru and a large milkshake for Masaru. Nekomaru wasn't one for carbonated drinks, yet he made an exception at the diner since it was easy for the lovely lady.  
She brought over a tray with the large plate and 3 drinks, which Nekomaru carefully lifted up.  
"I'll come back and pay at the end!"  
"I know, I know. You always do this and you always pay extra everytime," She chuckled, watching Nekomaru head to the table where Masaru was patiently sat.

"Foods all served up, yknow what to say?!" Nekomaru asked as he set the tray down, Masaru immediately taking a chicken strip.  
"Thank you Mrs. Hanamura!!"  
"Your welcome sweetheart, now eat up."

Masaru began to messily eat at his strips, Nekomaru eating excitedly too. They shared some idle chat and suggested dip combinations for their chicken strips as they ate.  
At the end of it, Nekomaru leant over and used his jacket sleeve to wipe up Masarus face of crumbs.  
"Hey! Nekomaru you're embarrassing me!"  
"Good!" He chuckled, "Now finish your milkshake!"  
"I bet I can finish mine first before you can finish both of yours!"  
"Oh your on!-"

Masaru began to furiously suck his milkshake up through the thick, jumbo straw. He was at a disadvantage that his milkshake was thick and slow to slurp up. Yet Nekomaru was at the disadvantage of having both and having to stop to prevent choking on carbonation. Along with that, he didn't want Masaru to loose so he purposely took longer with his breaks.  
Masaru eventually finished and excitedly raised his arms, "I won Nekomaru! I won!" He exclaimed as Nekomaru finished his final gulps.  
"Thats awesome, I'm gonna go pay up. Are you alright with getting your jacket on?"  
"Yes, Nekomaru! You ask this everytime!"

"And I shall continue too!" He chuckled, walking back over to the till, "Mrs. Hanamura?"  
"I'm right here, darling." She said as she walked over, "Ready to pay?"  
"I sure am," He said, handing her the money from his wallet. It was more than needed but she expected it.  
"You always pay too much, its awfully kind of you," She hummed, "My teruteru always likes hearing how kind you are to me."  
"Why wouldn't I be kind to such a lovely lady?" He asked, making sure the money was secure in her palm, "Thank you for serving us today."  
"Your very welcome, Nidai. Have a lovely day, and Masaru!"

Masaru was stood by the doorway with his jacket on, kicking at his feet as Nekomaru walked over.  
"Come on let's go, bud." He said, opening the door as Masaru run out.  
The two took a slow walk back, of course letting their food settle which was Nekomarus big rule after eating.  
Once back, Nekomaru unlocked the door and Masaru went in to take his shoes and jacket off, dropping them in the doorway.  
"Alright, yknow the drill!"  
"Pajamas and then wait for you to make my bed!"  
"Thats the one!"

Masaru grabbed his backpack off the chair and went to the bathroom, changing to a dark red shirt an some white pajama shorts with little soccer balls on them, before moving on the couch and getting comfy to wait, he knew how Nekomaru struggled making the bed sometimes.  
Nekomaru finished putting all the sheets on the edges and pulling back the covers to be ready for Masaru, heading down the hall.

"Hey ki-" He quickly hushed himself, seeing how Masaru had fallen asleep on the couch whilst waiting. It was one of the best sights he had ever seen, an early night for his soccer star. Nekomaru gently scooped the other up, the other slumping against him and mumbling, head rested on the others large shoulder.  
He walked down the hallway and into the room prepared for Masaru, gently laying him in the bed and watching him wriggle to get comfy. Masaru grumbled and snuggled his pillow, holding onto the blankets after Nekomaru tucked him in. After a kiss on the head and a sweet night night in his quietest voice, Nekomaru left the room, pulling the door up carefully so the light of the hallway peeked in.

This wouldn't last long as by the time Nekomaru had gotten into his vest and shorts and into bed, Masaru had wondered over and joined him.


End file.
